theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Call
This is Chapter 18 of Angel: City of Fear Chapter 19 is BCD part 1 Summary Wesley makes a call. Story Wesley calls The Window Replacement Company. Well...Why? If a person asks in the first place in the beginning then the story wouldn't come to play. Anyway, Wesley leans back in the chair tapping a black pen lightly on a mouse pad. There are some windows visibly broken across from Wesley, however, the blinds made it convincing there is indeed glass.The mouse pad that he was tapping on wasn't his. Nor was it Cordelia's,Doyle's, or Angel's mouse pad. It was somebody's...but no one really knew who it belonged to. "Hello, This is the Window Replacement Company." Griffen Harvey, an employee of the Window replacement company, answers. "Do you have tough windows?" Wesley asks. "Because the last ones were not...'right'." Griffen rubs his forehead. "OH.MY.GOD." Griffen said, his voice raising. Griffen puts his left hand on his desk table. "This is the fifth time you've called this month!" Wesley laughs. "We have a good reason." Griffen doesn't appear to be happy on the other end. "To break every window?" "Not every window." "...I mean it's a good way to profit over breaking every window; but man," Griffen's fast paced typing is heard over the phone. "We can't come up with the quality you have destroyed if you keep this up." He jokingly adds, "If you keep looking at those windows...there's gonna be more than 7 years of bad luck." Wesley puts down the pen. "Well.." Wesley decides to explain why the windows keep breaking them. "Ever heard of demons and Vampires?" Griffen spits out what he was drinking (He was drinking cofee) that had a bad reaction to the keyboard "Of course!" Griffen defensively said, standing up from his desk. "Just myths--AH HELL not again!" He lowers the phone. "Um...I need a new keyboard." C--s-aackn "They live among us, more so the demons than the Vampires..." Wesley continues. "You won't believe me; but this is what has been breaking our windows..." A few days ago; they had recently replaced the window for the 2nd time. Angel didn't see the point in having glass windows. Cordelia, Doyle, and Wesley all saw that having windows was essential to a business. Some people out there obsses over windows and judge them to determine: If they should go in the building or not. "Oh look." Wesley walked into Angel Investigations holding a multi-colored envelope. It had childish drawings on the front even scribbled words of 'Deemunic' which was barely recognize-able except for the e's,m's, and c's. "Guess who's mail I got instead." "Dah cat lady next door." Wesley shook his head. "No." "Ten who?" Wesley hands it to Doyle. "Yours." Griffen is back in his seat, not following what Wesley's trying to say. "So you got who's mail?" Griffen is finding it hard to believe; His head tilts as he asks. "Doyle." "Arthur Conan Doyle; the guy who wrote Sherlock Holmes and his assistant John Watson?" "No..I have a friend named Doyle--who's not a natural detective as Sherlock." Wesley rolled an eye. He gets up looking at the dangling, row-aligned blinds. "He's half demon. A good one. And gets visions from The Powers That really Don't care." "I don't follow." "Oh you will." "I am in Bollywood; doesn't mean I get what you Americans talk about!" Wesley makes a comment on Griffen's skepticism. "Like your UFO'S, Gigantic-car transforming robots, G.I. Joes, and the word 'WEATHER!" Jeez, Wesley is never going to get this done if he goes on like this. So he decides to do the least and very annoying thing; he jumped from event to event, leaving Griffen more lost than he had been before. A man can wonder how a person like Wesley could do this kind of stuff to a caller. "As a demon, take dah door out," Doyle pointed to the door, in a foul mood. The Demon sneered at him. "Screw you!" The Demon then jumped out the other window. Griffen frowns. "Demon, what, who,why?" Griffen asks, finding himself not doing his job. He raises a finger up when a co-worker asks why it's taking so long on one call. Doyle opens the letter, which he reads with a smile. "He's learnin' how ta spell right." Doyle said, "Dah last letter had horrible writin'. At least it's gotten better tan a ten year old." "Is he really ten?" Doyle didn't raise an eyebrow at him. "He's eleven. I checked his birth certificate ta help Paul enroll Demonic inta school. Hacking inta dah hospital records was a bit harder tan usual." "Doyle, you hacked into the hospital records! You could have asked them polietly." "If I asked; tey would have gotten suspicious." Doyle's eyes got slightly big at one point in the letter. "So I took dah easy way." Doyle looks away from the letter to Wesley. "Jeez, Paul's got a demon who uses bad words like a sailor.... Dat's a little bit...odd." Then some demon jumps through the window and lands in the area between the desks. Angel was asleep downstairs (He had a really rough night) in his room. Cordelia was getting her scenes filmed for Law & Order episode 9 'Villain'. Wesley grabbed a stake that had been strapped to a holster. Doyle didn't go into demon form. "I want that head." Doyle and Wesley didn't have a clue. "What head?" "The small, old, miniture human head!" The Demon storms. "I want it back." There's a brief moment of awkward silence. "Angel doesn't...collect heads." Wesley said. "Nor do we." "So you got some bad info." "Hell I did!" The Demon roars. "I need it for the rite of passage; I don't get it. I ain't a man! Do you know what this means?" Doyle shrugs. "I'm sorry. But whatever head ya lookin' for isn't in our possession." "It's a cave man european hybreed head, how can you not have it?" "We are not a meuseum." Doyle and Wesley say at once. The demon is furious at them. "I'm not in a good mood, right now." Doyle said. "But ask somebody else. Do ya want ta pay for dis?" "No." "As a demon, take dah door out," Doyle pointed to the door, in a foul mood. The Demon sneered at him. "Screw you!" The Demon then jumped out the other window. Griffen sat there, slack jawed and puzzled by this wild story that Wesley is telling. "We've been visited by a drunk Demon for a week." Wesley admitted. He decided to try his luck on this impressionable, young sounding man on the other line."That's a...bigger threat than a drunken man. Know any good glass window agencies that deal with magic?"